


Peripeteia

by YokubouNoRain



Series: A Supernatural and Marvelous Crossover [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Because you know WINCEST, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Tony Stark, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Sam y Dean llegan a Nueva York con un caso de desapariciones y víctimas que son encontradas desangradas y sin corazón. Lo que al comienzo aparenta ser un simple caso de hombres lobo, termina siendo algo un poco más intricado para los Winchester.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: A Supernatural and Marvelous Crossover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Peripeteia

**Author's Note:**

> Poquitos spoilers de la temporada 15 de **_Supernatural_**. Sólo se mencionan un par de nombres, nada grave, pero para que después no haya quejas.
> 
>  **Nota mucho muy importante:** Hay un par de referencias que espero que las entiendan (hagan sentir orgulloso al Cap).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke, Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Gwyneth Paltrow, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO NO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO PERO PROBABLEMENTE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS Y TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente. La sensación de adrenalina seguía recorriendo sus venas convirtiéndose en un molesto repique en sus oídos. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, había aprendido a anticipar el peligro lo más humanamente posible, pero nada lo había preparado para eso. ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas habían dado ese giro inesperado?

Frente suyo un cachorro lo observaba con temor, esperando que tuviera piedad de él. Su mirada brillaba por las lágrimas que evitaba que escaparan de sus ojos.

El cazador dudaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hacía.

* * *

Dean le frunció el ceño a quien le lanzó unos papeles encima. Parecían recién impresos, la tinta sobre las páginas todavía seguía caliente. Se sacó de mala gana los auriculares y agarró las hojas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un trabajo —respondió Sam, sentándose a su lado y agarrando la computadora portátil de su hermano. Al ver la pantalla, hizo un gesto de desagrado y la cerró—. Dean, ¿en serio?

—Tú no estás cooperando con mis necesidades, Sammy —reconoció el mayor con una pícara sonrisa antes de echarle una hojeada a lo que tenía entre manos—. Cuatro desapariciones en un mes, sólo dos cuerpos fueron encontrados y… ¿Tenemos un ganador?

—Hombre lobo.

—¿No me digas…?

Dean siguió recorriendo las hojas con la vista hasta lanzar un sonoro suspiro.

—¿Acaso tienes algo mejor qué hacer? Hemos estado así desde la última vez que Billie apareció y eso fue hace ya un poco más de un mes, Dean. Jack regresó, Cass lo está cuidando…

—¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta estar como conejos cada vez que ellos no están prestándonos atención? —Sam se lo quedó mirando. Trató de retrucar su pregunta, pero la verdad es que no podía. Revoleó los ojos y se acomodó el cabello con una mano. Dean se sonrió porque sabía que lo había puesto nervioso—. Está bien, está bien —resolvió mientras se incorporaba—. Voy a darme una ducha y vamos a Nueva York. Tú ve preparando todo —el aludido dejó la computadora sobre el escritorio y agarró lo que le había llevado a su hermano mientras Dean agarraba una toalla y algo de ropa—. Oye, Sammy —el menor lo miró—, ya que me interrumpiste, ¿no quieres hacerte cargo de esto? —le preguntó mientras con la mirada señalaba su propia entrepierna. Sam le lanzó una almohada mientras le respondía.

—¿Puedes irte de una vez? Idiota…

—Perra —le respondió Dean, sonriendo.

* * *

Sabían que sería imposible llegar a Nueva York en menos de veinticuatro horas, menos con los comentarios de doble sentido de Dean y con lo influenciable que era Sam cuando estaban solos. Y esa era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que realmente lo estaban. Cuando llegaron a destino, recuerdos que ninguno de los dos quería volver a tener, llegaron a su mente de todos modos.

La radio estaba encendida pero ambos estaban enfrascados en sus pensamientos, en sus dolorosos recuerdos. El teléfono de Sam recibiendo una llamada hizo que se sobresaltaran.

—¿Diga? Sí, él habla. Ah, oficial —Sam intercambió miradas con Dean por unos segundos—. Sí, dígame. ¿Hay otra persona desaparecida? Espere un momento, por favor —le pidió Sam mientras hacía malabares para agarrar su mochila que estaba en el asiento trasero y sacar de allí su computadora—. Sí. Brad… Davis… De acuerdo. Sí, me ha llegado el expediente. Muchísimas gracias. Nos vemos allá.

—¿Otro más? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí, pero Dean… Hay algo que no me está gustando.

—¿Y eso?

—Algunas de las desapariciones sucedieron cuando no había luna llena.

—¿Quizás esté hambriento?

—No lo sé…

Dean miró por unos instantes la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su hermano. Esperó a detenerse en un semáforo para acariciar el dorso de su mano y llamar su atención.

—No te preocupes, Sammy. Lo que sea que esté haciendo desaparecer a estas personas, lo cazaremos, y encontraremos a todas esas personas con vida.

Sam asintió. No se encontraba completamente aliviado, pero Dean, sus palabras, su amor, hacían que la preocupación al menos disminuyera un poco.

* * *

Vestidos de traje y corbata, los Winchester ingresaron a la estación de policía. Se presentaron en la recepción y a los pocos minutos fueron escoltados por un oficial a uno de los escritorios.

—Detective —llamó la atención el oficial—. Los agentes que estaba esperando.

—Oh, Joan, querida. Te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate, cariño. Agentes —el hombre de cabello blanco les extendió la mano a ambos luego de cortar la llamada.

—Detective Lee, hemos estado hablando por teléfono. Soy el agente Downey, y él es mi compañero, el agente Holland.

—Holland. Conozco a unos Holland que viven en Kingston. ¿De casualidad usted es de Londres, agente?

—No, no. Compartimos el apellido, se ve.

—Detective, volvimos de ver los cuerpos que se han recuperado —interrumpió Sam la conversación.

—Claro, claro. ¿Se han dado cuenta entonces?

—¿De qué? —preguntó Dean, intercambiando miradas con Sam.

—Pues, de que a ambos les falta el corazón. Pero, si quieren que les sea sincero, lo que más me preocupa es la falta de plasma de ambos cuerpos. Es como si… le hubieran chupado la sangre o algo así. El forense no ha sabido explicar la razón. Y no hay ningún tipo de herida punzocortante salvo el torso abierto de par en par, pero…

—No parece que la falta de sangre haya sido producto de eso —finalizó Dean su frase.

—Exacto.

—No se preocupe. Estamos aquí para solucionar esto —dijo Sam.

—Se los agradezco. Cualquier cosa, tienen mi número directo.

* * *

Dean dejó a Sam en el motel, y él se dispuso a seguir indagando en el caso. Había colgado un mapa de la ciudad, las fotografías de las personas desaparecidas, los informes de la policía y del forense, y pareció haber llegado a un denominador común cuando Dean regresó con comida y bebida.

—¿Encontraste algo? —le preguntó el mayor. Sam jugó con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y volvió a prestar atención a las múltiples ventanas abiertas en la computadora que estaba frente suyo. Cuando estaba concentrado, Sam podía prestar atención a más cosas de las que creía posible.

—Creo que sí —agarrando una de las latas de cerveza que Dean había comprado, Sam volvió a levantarse y a prestar atención al mapa. Su hermano, en cambio, se sentó en torno a la mesa y comenzó a devorar su hamburguesa—. Mira esto. La primera víctima desapareció en esa intersección —señaló Sam mientras marcaba un punto en el mapa—; la segunda, aquí; la tercera, aquí…

—Sí, sí, sí. Resumiendo…

—Los cuerpos también fueron encontrados en este radio —agregó mientras dibujaba un círculo lo más prolijo posible y con la tinta que pudo.

—¿Qué hay de interesante por ahí? ¿Cementerio? ¿Iglesia? ¿Secta?

—Una secundaria.

—Já. No voy a ponerme pantalones cortos de nuevo.

—No te quedaban mal —bromeó Sam.

—En serio, Sammy. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar a una secundaria sin levantar sospecha? Lo menos que queremos es que nuestro hombre lobo se nos escape, ¿o sí?

—Si vamos como agentes del F.B.I. se nos pegarán como abejas. Quizás no sea tan mala opción, Dean. Con suerte, hasta nos vea como un desafío.

—Te aburres en el búnker, ¿eh, Sammy?

—Cállate.

* * *

De entre todos los estudiantes de la Escuela Midtown de Ciencia y Tecnología, Dean y Sam tuvieron que ir tachando nombres de las listas antes de empezar el interrogatorio. Descartaron años enteros, materias, para intentar centrarse en los círculos cercanos a las víctimas. Tuvieron toda la colaboración del director Morita y los docentes y administrativos que trabajaban en el lugar.

—No estuvo mal darle rienda suelta a mi idea —reconoció Dean.

—¿Dónde está mi premio?

Repentinamente, Sam sintió a Dean agarrando su saco. Cuando volteó para mirarlo, lo encontró a centímetros de su oído.

—Oye, Sammy, ¿alguna vez lo has hecho en el cuarto de los artículos de limpieza?

—Otro día, Romeo —le susurró Sam al ver a un estudiante que caminaba en sentido contrario a ellos. Ambos se alejaron un poco, y el muchacho, tímidamente los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Oye, tú.

—¿Sí?

—¿Conoces a un tal Brad Davis? —preguntó el menor de los Winchester enseñándole al muchacho, al unísono con Dean, la placas falsas que los presentaba como agentes del F.B.I.

—Es compañero mío. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Bueno… Conozco a Brad desde el primer año.

—¿Se llevaban bien? —preguntó Dean.

—Sí... Ambos formábamos parte del grupo de perdedores, ¿saben? Yo soy un chico normal, no me destaco demasiado; y Brad hasta hace unos meses era como un niño.

—¿Cómo así?

—Fue como si de un día para el otro se hubiera convertido en una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Cambió su forma de ser?

—Más que nada su físico. Antes era un niño que le tenía miedo a todo y al que siempre le sangraba la nariz, y ahora, es super confiable, y tiene a todo el mundo girando en torno a él.

Sam y Dean se miraron.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Sam—. Si recuerdas algún detalle, cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah, ¿tú nombre, niño? —preguntó Dean.

—Parker. Mi nombre es Peter Parker.

Ambos se despidieron del muchacho con una seña. Él esperó a que desaparecieran en el pasillo y siguió caminando en sentido contrario.

* * *

Cuando había algo que rondaba la cabeza de Sam Winchester podía estar tan ensimismado hasta el punto de olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Aún cuando tuviera a Dean encima suyo haciéndole el amor.

—Sammy —jadeó Dean. Al darse cuenta que no había respuesta de parte de Sam, detuvo sus embestidas y frunció el entrecejo—. ¡Sammy!

—¿Qué? —exclamó el aludido. Dean alzó la mirada al techo y cubriéndose las partes bajas con la sábana, fue a acostarse a la otra cama que había en la habitación—. ¿Dean?

—Ya, duerme tranquilo.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué hice? —le preguntó Sam, con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y encendía la luz del velador.

—Buenas noches, Sam.

Su hermano le sonrió con ternura y luego de ponerse la ropa interior que estaba colgada de la cabecera de la cama, se levantó. Acarició los cabellos de Dean, enredados y húmedos. Sobre su piel todavía había destellos del sudor ocasionado por el acto amoroso que había quedado inconcluso. Dean le sacó la mano, acción que acompañó con una queja. Sam apagó la luz para que él pudiera dormir, y levantó la pantalla de la computadora portátil mientras ponía agua en la cafetera. El caso le preocupaba demasiado porque el patrón se había roto. Si era un hombre lobo, ¿para qué desangrar a sus víctimas? ¿Por qué secuestrarlas? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan calmos y metódicos cuando tenían hambre? Algo no le cerraba, y eso le estaba quitaba el sueño.

* * *

Se escuchó un sonido estridente. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pero no podía discernir con exactitud qué era o de dónde provenía. Pasos que obviamente no eran los suyos comenzaron a resonar en el lugar, donde sea que estuviera. Su respiración se volvió agitada. La expectativa ocasionaba que su sentido de la audición le fallara. De pronto, los latidos de su corazón fue lo único que oía. Eso y los sollozos silenciados por la mordaza que mantenía su boca cerrada. Después de sentir un dolor punzante en su cuello y pecho, no volvió a sentir nada más.

* * *

—Eso es sólo —Dean interrumpió lo que le estaba diciendo a Sam mientras cruzaban la cinta policial—… ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—Colgado de los tobillos en el mástil.

—Déjame adivinar: desangrado y sin corazón.

—Deberías levantarte por las mañanas más seguido, Dean —se burló Sam.

—Funciono mejor por las noches con una cerveza en la mano.

Sam le sonrió, sacó su placa del F.B.I. y se la enseñó al enfermero que custodiaba la ambulancia. El hombre se hizo a un lado y dejó que ambos hombres subieran a la misma. Dean levantó un poco la sábana que cubría el cuerpo sin vida para examinarlo.

—Hola, Brad —dijo, mirando luego a Sam, quien frunció los labios—. ¿Cuál era tu duda respecto a esto?

Sam se arregló el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y vio que un estudiante de la secundaria Midtown los observaba. Al ser reconocido, salió corriendo. Dean y Sam se miraron y salieron en su búsqueda. Sam lo persiguió en línea recta a través del parque, mientras que Dean rodeó la arboleda para tratar de alcanzarlo por el lado contrario.

—¡Dean!

Su hermano llegó hasta el muchacho y se le lanzó encima, evitando que se escapara al sentarse encima suyo.

—¡Suélteme!

—¿Tú? —preguntó Dean, reconociéndolo.

—Peter.

—¿Por qué huyes, niño?

—¡Porque ustedes me estaban persiguiendo!

Los Winchester se miraron. Con una seña, Sam le pidió a Dean que saliera de encima del muchacho, a quien ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huiste? Y dinos la verdad.

Peter miró unos instantes a ambos a los ojos y luego agachó la cabeza.

—Creo saber quién le hizo esto a Brad.

—Ilumíname.

—Flash Thompson.

—¿Thompson? —repitió Dean.

—Es compañero nuestro y hace ya varios días que no está viniendo a clases.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—La verdad es que no somos buenos amigos…, pero eso no quiere decir que desee que le suceda algo malo.

—Lo sabemos —aclaró Sam—. Si recuerdas algo más, por mínimo que parezca, nos llamas, ¿está bien?

—Así lo haré.

* * *

Dean bebió un sorbo de cerveza mientras miraba televisión. Sam, en cambio, seguía metido en el caso hasta el cuello, y sabía que hasta resolverlo no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. El sonido de la bebida caliente cayendo de la cafetera llamó la atención del mayor de los Winchester, pero no pareció llegar a oídos del menor.

—Sam. ¡Sammy!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido, visiblemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido en lo que fuera que estaba leyendo. Dean arqueó una ceja.

—Debes dejar de cafeinarte así, ¿sabes? Después soy yo el que carga con tus “noches de insomnio” tres días seguidos —le dijo mientras se levantaba a apagar la cafetera y servía el café en dos tazas, una de las cuales le llevó a Sam—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

—¿Por dónde andas?

—¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Sí debo decir que entiendo cuando Peter dijo que él y Thompson no eran amigos —agregó mientras giraba la computadora para que Dean leyera—. Mira esto.

—Esto es…

—Todas las redes sociales de ese chico está llena de esa clase de mensajes. Y no sólo este chico Thompson se los ha enviado…

—Brad.

—Exacto.

—Pero las otras desapariciones no tienen ningún tipo de relación entre sí…

—Quizás estás viendo dónde no deberías —aclaró Dean, devolviéndole el aparato—. Lee.

—Entré a Industrias Stark —leyó Sam una publicación en la red social de Peter y luego miró a Dean.

—Mira las de los otros dos.

—Ellos también…

—Los tres formaban parte de un grupo de estudiantes con la posibilidad de ganar una beca y pasantía en la empresa. Dos de ellos fueron eliminados y sólo quedó Peter. Eso no tiene nada de raro.

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacerle una visita a Tony Stark.

—¿El genio, multimillonario, _playboy_ y filántropo? ¿Qué estamos esperando?

* * *

Esperando en la sala de recepción, Dean observaba a la gente ir y venir mientras Sam seguía leyendo una y otra vez los archivos impresos que tenía dentro de una carpeta.

—¿Agentes? —una mujer pelirroja vestida de saco y pollera de color azul llamó la atención de Sam y Dean—. El señor Stark los espera.

Ambos acompañaron a la mujer al ascensor que los condujo al piso superior.

—Disculpe, señorita —llamó su atención Dean.

—Potts.

—Señorita Potts. ¿Usted está al tanto de las desapariciones de empresarios del rubro en el que trabaja?

Mientras se giraba a responder, la mujer suspiró e intercambió miradas con los ocupantes del ascensor.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Sabe usted si alguno de ellos ha mantenido contacto con su jefe antes de desaparecer?

—No que yo sepa.

—Disculpe, pero, ¿nos ha dicho su trabajo en la empresa? —preguntó Sam.

—Soy asistente de Tony.

Sam asintió y Dean sonrió. Siguieron sus pasos una vez llegaron al piso superior hasta llegar a la oficina del empresario.

—Sólo ten cuidado, está bien —le oyeron decir mientras terminaba una llamada telefónica—. Agentes. Tomen asiento, por favor —les dijo dirigiéndose a los recién llegados—. ¿Quieren algo de beber?

—No —respondió Sam acompañado de un gesto con la mano.

—No, muchas gracias —dijo Dean, sentándose frente al escritorio de Tony prácticamente al mismo tiempo que Sam—. ¿Usted tiene enemigos, señor Stark?

Tanto Sam como Tony miraron a Dean como si no estuvieran creyendo lo que estaban oyendo. Su hermano volvió su vista al dueño del lugar y le sonrió.

—Lo que quiere decir mi compañero es que estamos al tanto de las desapariciones de algunos de sus competidores. ¿Usted ha recibido algún tipo de amenazas últimamente?

—Me he enterado de lo sucedido. Y debo decir que por suerte, no. No he recibido ninguna amenaza.

—Tengo entendido que se ha realizado una selección de posibles pasantes y beneficiarios de una beca para acompañarlos en sus estudios. Algunos son estudiantes de la Escuela Midtown de Ciencia y Tecnología, ¿eso es cierto?

—Es verdad. De hecho, hace un par de días hemos realizado la selección final. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—¿Tiene la lista de los pre seleccionados?

—Por supuesto —Tony levantó el tubo telefónico y marcó un número—. ¿Pepper? ¿Tienes a mano la lista de los estudiantes preseleccionados de Midtown? Los agentes aquí presentes requieren de una copia. Gracias.

—¿Usted estuvo a cargo de esta selección? —preguntó Sam.

—En parte, sí. Después de todo, quien quedó formará parte de mi empresa en un futuro cercano—su asistente entró a la oficina y le extendió la carpeta a Dean quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. Él abrió la misma y buscó ciertos nombres.

—Señor Stark, ¿sabe que uno de los estudiantes que están en esta lista ha sido encontrado sin vida y de otro se desconoce su paradero? —le preguntó Dean.

—¿Insinúa algo, agente?

La sonrisa de Tony ocasionó que por unos segundos Dean se saliera del papel. Sam se dio cuenta de ello y lo cubrió.

—Sólo queremos cubrir todas las posibilidades.

—No lo sabía. Mi empresa no hace seguimiento de los posibles pasantes una vez la selección fue finalizada.

—Ya veo.

—Señor Stark, eso es todo —dijo Sam, incorporándose y siendo imitado luego por Dean.

—Aquí tiene mi tarjeta —dijo el mayor de los Winchesters entregándole a Tony una tarjeta de presentación con su número de teléfono—. Cualquier cosa que recuerde, por favor, hágamelo saber.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tony con una sonrisa expresando incomodidad y a la vez diversión por la reacción de Dean.

—¿Podemos quedarnos con esta copia? —preguntó Sam en referencia a la carpeta que Dean tenía entre sus manos.

—Es toda suya.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Ambos estaban por irse, pero Dean se volvió hacia Tony, llamando su atención y la de Sam.

—Señor Stark, ¿usted conoce a un tal Peter Parker?

El aludido pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—Por supuesto. Él fue el ganador la beca Fundación Septiembre después de todo.

—Claro. Tiene razón. Estaba en la lista que me entregó. Muchas gracias.

Los falsos agentes salieron de la oficina y volvieron a abordar el ascensor luego de despedirse de la asistente de Stark a la distancia.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué fue eso? —Sam le preguntó a su hermano, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dean… Casi te le lanzas encima a ese hombre.

—¿A Tony?

—¿Ahora es Tony?

—¿Son celos lo que detecto en tu voz, Sammy?

—Cállate —masculló el aludido—. Oye, ¿y esa última pregunta qué fue?

—Llámale una corazonada.

—¿Piensas que Stark y ese muchacho, Peter, se conocen?

—Voy a responderte eso con otra pregunta, ¿tú crees que es casualidad que los desaparecidos y asesinados en este último tiempo hayan sido competencia de ambos?

—En realidad, me carcome la cabeza que siga muriendo gente y no saber con qué clase de monstruo nos estamos enfrentando.

* * *

Apenas los agentes salieron de su oficina, Tony apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Tony? —la voz de Pepper ocasionó que dirigiera la vista hacia ella—. Llegó esto para ti.

Tony bajó la vista a una caja sellada y suspiró.

—Déjame solo y no me pases llamadas.

—Sí, señor.

Una vez Pepper dejó la oficina, Tony se puso de pie y abrió lo que le había llegado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero no era la primera vez que recibía algo así. Cerró la caja e hizo una llamada con su teléfono.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó a la persona que lo atendió al otro lado—. ¿Cómo sigues enviándome esto a la oficina? Sí… Pero no es necesario. Mira, esos tipos vinieron y me hicieron toda clase de preguntas. No creo que sean agentes del F.B.I. normales, así que de nuevo, cuídate, por favor.

La última frase que dijo fue casi una súplica. Desde que había conocido a la persona con la que habló, su vida había adquirido una nueva perspectiva, y perderla a tan poco tiempo de haberla encontrado, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Si debía ser descubierto ante esos cazadores, que así fuera. Todo para proteger a la persona que más amaba.

* * *

—Entonces, el único vínculo que une a las víctimas es haber estado relacionados con Industrias Stark —dijo Dean, frente a la pantalla de su computadora—. Eso también relaciona a Stark con el muchacho que encontramos.

—Peter. ¿Crees que existe la posibilidad de que él esté involucrado? ¿Por qué?

—Si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ¿no lo harías?

—Lo último que encontré, y Stark sí que estuvo ocupado desde que inició la selección para esa beca, fue que adquirió acciones en empresas encargadas a la investigación científica y afines.

—¿Podrías ser más específico?

—Estudio con células madre y plasma.

—Plasma —repitió Dean.

—Plasma.

—Huh.

—¿Crees que Tony Stark es un vampiro?

—Creo que si no lo es, vamos a estar en graves problemas.

* * *

Peter había oído que el F.B.I. había ido a la escuela a hacer una investigación sobre la desaparición de Brad. Agradeció haber tenido que acompañar a May a sacarse sangre para una campaña de donación llevada a cabo por Industrias Stark. Ya había obtenido la beca de la Fundación Septiembre, pero no se le hacía difícil complacer a Tony, sino todo lo contrario.

Aún así, se encontró con un par de hombres en el pasillo. Le pareció que estaban teniendo un momento íntimo, por lo que, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Oye, tú —lo llamó uno de ellos, el más alto.

—¿Sí? —dijo Peter volviéndose hacia ambos.

—¿Conoces a un tal Brad Davis?

Las placas distintivas del F.B.I. ocasionó que Peter se pusiera nervioso y, al mismo tiempo, tratara todo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

—Es compañero mío. ¿Por qué?

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoces?

—Bueno… Conozco a Brad desde el primer año.

—¿Ustedes se llevaban bien? —le preguntó el otro agente.

—Sí... Ambos formábamos parte del grupo de perdedores, ¿saben? Yo soy un chico normal, no me destaco demasiado; y Brad hasta hace unos meses era como un niño.

—¿Cómo así?

—Fue como si de un día para el otro se hubiera convertido en una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Cambió su forma de ser?

—Más que nada su físico. Antes era un niño que le tenía miedo a todo y al que siempre le sangraba la nariz, y ahora, es super confiable, y tiene a todo el mundo girando en torno a él.

Desde que Brad había aparecido luego de unas vacaciones quién sabe dónde, parecía que un ave fénix hubiera resurgido de las cenizas. Nadie sabía qué le había sucedido, y una nueva teoría veía la luz al menos una vez por semana. Brad nunca se había encargado de refutar o confirmar ninguna de ellas.

—Muchas gracias. Si recuerdas algún detalle, cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó el primero de los agentes que le habían hablado mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.

—Sí, señor.

—Ah, ¿tú nombre, niño? —le preguntó el otro.

—Parker —respondió—. Mi nombre es Peter Parker —esperó a que ambos desaparecieran en el pasillo para seguir su camino. Se detuvo cuando el camino se abrió, miró la tarjeta, la giró varias veces, la dobló, hasta la olió, pero el material parecía real. Agarró su teléfono y marcó un número—. Creo que tenemos un problema.

* * *

El Impala estaba estacionado a una distancia prudente de Industrias Stark, fuera del radar de cualquier cámara de seguridad. Sam tenía pocos minutos para meterse y salir del sistema. Después de todo, era al maldito Tony Stark al que querían sabotear, y que los descubrieran, sería un problema. Sam y Dean Winchester llevaban, para la ley, muertos ya varios años, ¿por qué no dejar que siguieran pensando eso? Dean estaba cómodamente apoyado sobre el brazo de Sam mientras sus dedos parecían bailar sobre el teclado de la computadora que Dean observaba de reojo.

—¿Ya podemos entrar?

—Tendremos que hacerlo por la salida de emergencia. Sólo hay un guardia ahí y no lo veo muy en forma que digamos —le respondió Sam viendo al hombre a través de la cámara de seguridad.

—¿Y arriba?

—El piso está vacío. Y a Stark no se lo ve por ningún lado —agregó mientras Dean apoyaba la espalda sobre el asiento y estiraba sus brazos.

—De acuerdo, vamos por Edward Cullen.

* * *

Tal y como Sam había predicho, no fue complicado burlar al guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la salida de emergencia. Dean lo encontró gracioso teniendo en cuenta la importancia a nivel mundial de la empresa en la que se iban a meter. Tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina principal, miró a Sam con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que fue demasiado fácil?

Las luces de la oficina se encendieron tenuemente, y Tony salió de una habitación contigua.

—Creería que sí lo fue.

Los Winchester, con machetes en mano cada uno se pusieron el alerta, pero lo que fuera Stark, no parecía estar a punto de atacarlos. Caminó delante de ambos y se sentó en su escritorio.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó Sam.

—¿En serio no conoces la respuesta a tu pregunta, Sam? —dijo Tony, mientras varios paneles holográficos fueron proyectados a su alrededor, mostrando videos de ambos como, por ejemplo, una transmisión de un programa de noticias local de Milwaukee, registros ocultos del F.B.I. y a los leviatanes que tomaron su forma para la masacre en el banco de Jericho, entre otros.

—¿Eres un hacker? —dijo Dean.

—No es ese el término apropiado, pero… Olvídenlo —dijo Tony—. Creo que estamos iguales en esto, chicos. Ustedes tampoco son agentes del F.B.I., sino todo lo contrario, ¡están entre los diez más buscados!

—¿Qué nos delató? —preguntó Sam.

—Apestan a cazadores —respondió enseñándoles sus colmillos de vampiro por escasos segundos.

—Al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por matar al tipo equivocado —declaró Dean, blandiendo el machete. Pero no fue él, sino Tony quien hizo el primer movimiento y alcanzó a Sam, que llegó a herirlo en el cuello y lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Sam fue lanzado contra una mesa, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento—. ¡Sam! —exclamó Dean quien se acercó a Stark con una expresión fría en el rostro—. Esto te va a salir caro.

Ante el sonido del filo a punto de caer sobre Tony, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y cuando Dean se dio cuenta, Stark estaba siendo protegido.

—¡Alto!

Un par de ojos que antes Dean había visto de color avellana, ahora eran de un claro color ocre, sus uñas habían crecido a un nivel exponencial y de entre sus labios se asomaban unos grandes y deformes colmillos. Justo como Dean si en ese momento fuera un monstruo.

—¿Tú? —musitó.

—Peter, sal de aquí —le pidió Tony, llevándose una mano al cuello, de donde la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones.

—No, no voy a dejarte —le dijo el hombre lobo.

Mientras observaba la escena, Dean empezó a armar el rompecabezas que había sido el caso.

—Ustedes estaban juntos en esto.

—No tengo por qué darles una explicación a un par de tipos como ustedes —dijo Peter, con lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Dean pudo ver una de las manos de Tony entrelazada a la de Peter.

—¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Eh? ¿Tony te dijo que te daría oro y una mansión por destrozar a sus adversarios en los negocios?

—¡No fue así! —exclamó Peter—. No fue así.

—¿Entonces?

—Si bajaras eso —pidió el hombre lobo en referencia al machete que Dean seguía sosteniendo.

—Tu novio atacó al mío.

—Está vivo —dijo Tony, entre quejidos—. Sólo está inconsciente.

Dean aún tenía la Colt entre sus ropas. No serviría con Stark, pero si Peter daba un movimiento en falso, una bala de plata lo mandaría al otro lado. Lanzó el machete al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien. Habla.

—Me enamoré —reconoció él, simplemente, mientras levantaba sus hombros.

—¿Tú elegías a las víctimas?

Peter asintió.

—Tony estaba teniendo inconvenientes con algunos negocios, sólo me encargué de la competencia. Les saqué el corazón y los desangré.

—¿Qué hiciste con la sangre?

—Se la envié a Tony. Yo sabía lo que él era en realidad, y pensé que sería una buena forma de darme a conocer —reconoció Peter apretando la herida de Tony con la corbata que le había quitado—. Lo de Brad… Cuando hablé con ustedes, no supe qué hacer. Tony me dijo que lo liberara junto a las demás víctimas. Perdí el control.

—¿Y los demás? —Peter lo miró—. ¿Estás vivos?, quiero decir.

—Sí. Están en una fábrica abandonada cerca del muelle.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente. La sensación de adrenalina seguía recorriendo sus venas convirtiéndose en un molesto repique en sus oídos. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, había aprendido a anticipar el peligro lo más humanamente posible, pero nada lo había preparado para eso. ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas habían dado ese giro inesperado? Frente suyo un cachorro lo observaba con temor, esperando que tuviera piedad de él. Su mirada brillaba por las lágrimas que evitaba que escaparan de sus ojos. El cazador dudaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hacía. Suavizó sus facciones y suspiró sonoramente. Volvió a agarrar su arma, pero con ella se acercó a asistir a Sam, quien recién había recuperado el conocimiento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿qué…?

—Tenemos que ir por las personas secuestradas. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie, Sammy?

Sam miró a Peter y Tony, y luego a Dean.

—¿Dean?

—Vámonos, no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí —respondió mientras ayudaba a su hermano a incorporarse—. En cuanto a ustedes —agregó, dirigiéndose a los otros dos—, me llego a enterar que alguien perdió una sola gota de sangre o tiene un agujero en el pecho… y no se las pienso dejar pasar.

Peter vio a los Winchester saliendo de la oficina. Se calmó recién cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Tony, ¿estás bien?

—Viviré —le dijo el aludido, sonriéndole—. Ayúdame a levantarme, tengo una reserva detrás de la biblioteca. Después de beber una bolsa, estaré bien.

* * *

Sam se despertó al oír la voz de Dean cantando una canción de la radio. Cuando él se dio cuenta, automáticamente dejó de cantar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué los dejaste vivos?

—No lo sé. Me hizo acordar a nosotros, ¿sabes? La forma en que ese niño defendía a Stark… Sammy, yo haría lo mismo por ti. Si hubiera sabido de antemano los nombres de los hijos de puta que te harían daño alguna vez, por supuesto que hubiera jalado el gatillo y terminado con sus vidas.

—Cuando lo dices en voz alta, da miedo.

—¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mí?

—Casi cuarenta años después, ¿tengo que responderte eso? —Dean disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse a un costado de un camino—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sin recibir respuesta, Sam sintió los labios de Dean sobre los suyos. Eso era. No necesitaba una respuesta en realidad. Sólo necesitaba eso, ese íntimo contacto que solo tenían en la oscuridad o cuando nadie los estaba mirando. Tenían que regresar a Lawrence y recuperar fuerzas. Todavía tenían un oponente qué enfrentar y la ayuda necesaria para derrotarlo se estaba tardando en hacer acto de presencia.

—¿Te parece bien que nos desviemos un poco? —susurró Dean.

—Sólo un par de días —respondió Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> \- Los recuerdos sobre Nueva York que se menciona que tienen Sam y Dean corresponden a los hechos del cómic **_Supernatural: Beginning's End_** (que pueden leerlo online [acá](https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Supernatural-Beginning-s-End) -en inglés-).


End file.
